Z-14
Dimension Z-14 is home to Lurk ,Jib ,Vax,Vex,and many other irkens. Location It's located in the Z multiverse . Major Events and history This universe takes place atleast 5 Irken years after the events of Invader Zim(Excluding "Invader Dib"). Impending Doom II has so far been a success. Half of the invaders have already completed their missions and conquered their assigned planets. In addition,a few highly trained Irkens were specially assigned to locations such as EARTH-4510 and The Vortian System (Resistance camps). Also, an attempt to invade and conquer an alternate universe was made in 2007(Irken Time). However,the invasion failed after it's main base of operations was destroyed in sabotage. Unfortunately this caused the only way back to the normal universe to be cut off. Forcing anyone still in the other universe to be left behind. This eventually led to an apocalypse and destruction of society in this universe. Eventually,the empire created another gateway to this alternate universe,allowing most Irkens still alive to return home. Soon after this,a new enemy to the empire had risen. The Nightmare Irkens,a force that almost rivals the Irken Empire in power and weaponry. Eventually,new enemies and dangers formed that threatened the Irken Empire,and even the universe itself. Apocalypse The Roblox invasion was abandonded,many irkens had been left behind in the Roblox universe. This event was called the "Irk-o-pocalypse". Many irkens thought that the empire had fallen,so they took refuge on planets in the Roblox universe. An Irken named Zeerk was born and met an interdimensional alien named Mario,a demon named Dan,a vampire named Fes, and a strange Irken hybrid named MIZ. He had strived to return the empire to it's glory. They went on a quest to find technology to rebuild Vertec and restore the empire to it's former glory. During Zeerk's travels,Zeerk and his friends ended up on Foodcourtia because of a temporal anomoly that affected their ship. Not knowing it was a the real foodcourtia,Zeerk thought that a Roblox version of Foodcourtia existed. They went to an Irken bar,at that bar,Zeerk met LIR. It took 20 (Robloxian)years for them to do so. After Zeerk contacted the empire back in Z-14,Zeerk came in contact with Zim,Zeerk told him the truth about the tallest hating him. In a fit of rage,Zim shot Zeerk in the PAK,killing him. Once the empire had returned to the Roblox dimension to invade once again. Alemus Wars Lurk was born and he met LIR. Lurk eventually became a soldier and was assigned to fight in the Alemus war. A permanant hit on Lurk's PAK caused him to become defective. Lurk slowly went insane. After the alemus war ended,he developed a crush on a character on an Earth television show named "Fionna" to cope with his insanity. Lurk eventually believed that Fionna could exist in another dimension. Lurk constantly tried to find this "Fionna". Later on Robloxia had finally snapped,he had been looking for Fionna for many Earth years and had always failed. Lurk,out of a fit of rage and insanity, attacked a control brain drone with Jib's personalty and memories. He then set his base on Robloxia to self destruct and fled to another dimension with LIR. Their current whereabouts are unknown. Lurk is wanted for damaging a control brain,threatening to destroy the empire,destroying Irken property,and leaving Robloxia without authorization. Present After the Alemus Wars and Lurk's abandonment,the Irken Empire mostly ignores the Robloxia universe. It seems Omniversal Collaspe has reached Irk,causing rifts to form. These rifts have led to a failed invasion by a doppelganger from an alternate universe,a temporary timeline reset(And the creation of an alternate timeline),the discovery of multiple alternate universes and dimensions,the creation of new forms of Inter universal technology,a rise in paranormal activity,a full scale attack of paranormal origin,the destruction of a Robloxia Invasion planet,the creation of an army of bio-mechanical creatures commanded by a rogue Irken A.I,and many dangerous new threats to the Empire. These threats are often stopped by the empire itself or a team of deranged irkens. Trivia * It is currently the year 2064 on Earth. * On Robloxia,the year is 2223. * On Irk it is 2015. * The state of Earth,Dib,Zim,and the Human race is unknown. * All Irkens in this universe have no genitals. * The events of Invader Dib have never happened. * This universe is where Irken Conquest takes place. Category:Dimensions Category:Fanon Category:Irken Conquest Category:Unfinished Category:Locations Category:Unfinished Canon Fanon